The 8 foot Kitsune
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: This my first Naruto x Hachishaku Fanfiction if you guys seen the Hentai version of Hachishaku then yes I'm using that version. The urban Japanese legend now has her eyes set for Naruto.
1. chapter 1

**An: Sup reader's new fanfiction idea had came to me I wonder have you guys ever heard of the Hachishaku folktale in Japan...? about a 8 foot tall woman? I hope you know about her plus seen the Hentai version of Hachishaku... technically I've seen both Hentai versions with Hachishaku reference one from toshi densetsu and one from Hachishaku hachiwa keraku meguri I'm using both reference's from the Hentai versions I've seen I might make this either a 4 shot story or ... keep ongoing it. Let's see what happens when the said 8 foot woman meets a certain blonde Uzumaki. This is my first Naruto x Hachishaku fic. Let's see will our busty giant ghost lady like Naruto and takes him away from Konoha... since in the folktale version she takes away children and they are never to be seen again but will that happen with naruto? let's find out.** Chapter 1: The Encounter.

( Konoha 6 years after Kyuubi attack)

On a bright sunny day in konoha where our favorite sun spot Uzumaki Naruto was in the Shinobi academy sitting on his favorite swing looking at the children who were playing since nobody didn't want to play with him... he felt lonely.. and wished he was acknowledged. He grew tired of keeping on his "mask" to hide his anger and sadness for all the abuse he has been taking his life just wasn't fair he didn't understand why did everyone in this village hate him so much.. what did he ever do to deserve this..

The young blonde sighed seeing recess was over and class was in session he was getting ready to leave until suddenly he stopped when he heard a sound he never heard before.

" Po Po Po Po Po Po Po"

He looked around trying to find the source of that sound.. the "Po Po Po Po" sound just kept repeating over and over again in a deep masculine voice.

Naruto turned around again and found the source when he found the source he noticed a straw hat there on top of the Shinobi academy wall but it rather behind the said wall as he looked in confusion.

The straw hat moved as if someone was wearing it, the hat stopped at a small Gap at the wall he could see a face peering through it was a woman's face though at that. the wall was almost at least 8 feet tall.

" _Is that a woman? no way a woman cant be that tall!?"_ He thought with shock and surprise though he looked at her while she looked at him he missed her creepy smile than in a split second she walked away the sound she made disappeared along herself fading into a distance.

" Naruto" Said Iruka as he walked forward trying to get the blonde's attention but the boy was still spaced out from looking at that tall woman and wondered why she vanished out of thin air.

" Naruto!!" Yelled Iruka causing the boy to jump up turning towards his teacher.

" Huh?" He said

" Come on time for class everyone is waiting to do today's new lesson!" Frowned the Chunin while Naruto looked back at the wall where the straw hatted woman once was then turned back to Iruka.

" Okay..." Naruto said blankly while Iruka raised a eyebrow noticing Naruto's voice tone as he watched the young boy walk to the classroom room as the Chunin followed him...

Unaware to them that tall woman reappeared again having her eyes locked on Naruto smiling then she vanished.

In the classroom Naruto just sat there spacing out his thoughts were on that tall woman he just so happen to see today he wondered was she from around here or not and why was she looking at him like that... he tried to focus on his school work but stopped when he heard that sound again.

" Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po"

He turned around looking for her but couldn't see her he looked back and forth but still didn't see anything maybe his mind was playing tricks on him though he could had swore he heard it but for a split second the sound had stopped.

" Naruto! pay attention!" Shouted Iruka who got his attention.

" Sorry.. Iruka-sensei thought I was seeing or hearing things..." The blonde said while Iruka looked confused raising a eyebrow.

" Just focus on your work" He said with the blonde not looking so sure but shrugged and went back to work.

An hour later.

The Shinobi academy dismissed everyone who was now going home however for Naruto he went a different direction to his apartment that the sandaime given him in the alley way...

" Well I guess I could stop at Ichiraku's and have some ramen since Jiji gave me money to pay" He said with a light smile at the thought of going to get some ramen he walked down in the alley way without a care in the world. Though he was unaware of the tall woman appearing again and followed the blonde.

From the entrance of the Shinobi academy There was Hinata who was watching her crush go on his way to the alley way before she could go home she saw something very weird... she saw some sort of Tall woman wearing a straw hat and a white dress with big breasts going to the same direction naruto was going she looked surprised and confused though part of her wanted to find out what was this woman doing following her crush so she went to pursue the tall woman and her crush.

 _To be continued._

 **An: Tell me what ya think :) please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Hello reader's you guys want to see more? will Hachishaku take Naruto away? will Hinata try to save her crush from the urban Japanese legend let's find out.**

Chapter 2: The Encounter part two.

In the alley way Naruto was walking through not noticing the tall woman behind him following him. The tall woman stared at her prey... smiling creepily.

Hinata watched as she followed her crush while eyeing the tall woman who was blocking her view.

 _" Who is this woman and why is she so big?"_ Thought Hinata frowning she has never seen a woman this tall before and has never seen this woman in konoha before and most importantly why is this woman following her crush?

Hinata had slowly walked and his behind a garbage can when she saw the tall woman turn around.

The woman turned her eyes towards the garage can she had a idea that she was being followed... but unknown to Hinata the woman was staring directly at her direction then turned her attention to Naruto seeing him leave the alley way going to the ramen stand as she smiled and vanished.

" _Did she see me?"_ Thought Hinata she could had swore the ghost woman saw her behind this garbage can so with precaution she peeked her head out seeing the tall woman wasn't in sight which baffled Hinata.

" Old man one miso ramen please!" Shouted Naruto while the old ramen chef grinned having his daughter go make the order while the old man Teuchi smiled coming back getting ready to talk to naruto.

" So Naruto how was your day at the Shinobi academy?" Asked Teuchi while Naruto sat there with a light frown.

" It was ok... except I saw something weird today..." Naruto replied with Teuchi raising a eyebrow.

" What did you see that was so weird?" Asked the old ramen chef with ayame bringing Naruto his ramen bowl

" I am not sure how to explain but have you seen this woman who was tall?" Said Naruto with Teuchi and Ayame looking confused.

" A tall woman? what did this tall woman look like?" The old ramen chef asked.

" Ummm I really don't know except I didn't get a very good look at her face but she was wearing a straw hat" Said Naruto slurping up his ramen with Teuchi trying his hardest not to sweat and look nervous hoping this boy wasn't really talking about what he think he was implying.

" Anything else...? about this woman you saw?" Teuchi asked hoping this wasn't what he think this was.

" She made this weird sound I never heard of... it sounded like this... 'Po Po Po Po' like chant" Explained Naruto with Ayame widening her eyes while her father had a look of dread and horror on his face.

" _No... it can't be... naruto couldn't have seen her!? it can't be possible!?"_ Thought Teuchi frantically looking at his surrogate grandson.

Naruto didn't pay attention to their worried looks while he was still eating his ramen.

" Naruto..." Said Teuchi In a serious tone with the boy looking up at him

" Yes?" The blonde replied.

" Are you sure you didn't see what this woman was wearing? did she wear a white morning dress? did you see her wear it?" He asked hoping his fears wasn't confirmed.

" No.. I couldn't see what she was wearing because she was behind the academy wall" Naruto said with a shrug.

" ..." Teuchi said with silence

" Well see ya later old man got to hit the hay!" Naruto said leaving his money on the counter and walked off

" Naruto wait!" Teuchi yelled but was too late the boy was gone.

" Father... what are we going to do..." His daughter asked worriedly

" Ayame close the restaurant..." He said going running for the back door

" Where are you going!?" She shouted

" I have to get the Hokage before it's to late! and warn him!" He shouted

" Warn him about what?!" She replied

" Naruto is in danger she has targeted him!" He shouted running out the door going to the Hokage tower.

Unaware to them Hinata listened to the whole conversation her eyes widened with fear for what this tall woman wanted with Naruto she had to go and find her crush.

( With Naruto)

He was heading to his apartment that the sandaime given him.

The tall woman reappeared again smiling as she stood a little distance from him

Before he could open his door he didn't have time to react when he didn't notice any explosive tag and the paper went.

Boom!

Naruto was blown back from the explosion and landed outside his apartment blacked out.

5 Minutes

Naruto opened his eyes noticing he was surrounded by the mob that would always chase him.

 _" Oh no..."_ He thought

" Prepare to die demon!" Shouted a Chunin with a sword.

" Please don't kill me!" He yelled as they ignored his pleas

" This is for all the lives you killed years ago!" Shouted a female villager with a knife

Hinata had just made it her eyes widened in fear that the villagers were about to try to kill her crush she saw some chunin's there

" Naruto-kun!!" She shouted rushing in to save him but froze when she saw that tall woman who was hovering over the mob with a long nodaichi sword.

The tall woman had a sadistic grin though you couldn't see the bloodlust in her eyes.

" Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po" She chanted.

Naruto widened his eyes hearing that sound again he looked up and saw the tall woman with her long white dress flowing and long black hair swaying in the wind.

Though the villagers, and Chunin's didn't hear her but the next thing happened was a sickening squelch sound as the villagers turned around and saw one Chunin cut in half as blood sprayed everywhere.

Their eyes widened in fear and shivered

Naruto widened his eyes and saw the tall woman cut that Chunin in half before anything else could happen villagers started screaming when they were being butched.

" Aaahh!!!" Screamed a Male villager cut in two pieces

From everyone in the mob they were being cut to tiny pieces, Heads were rolling, limbs were served off bodies fell apart blood was sprayed.

Both Hinata and Naruto shivered and we're frozen to the spot seeing the tall woman brutally cut down the villagers and ninja while the tall woman had a blood lusted grin hacking and cutting apart so many villagers and Chunin's as their bodies fell the ground was sprayed and soaked with so much blood villagers pleaded to stop but the tall woman ignored their pleas and kept cutting them.

they didn't know what was cutting them up they assumed Naruto was doing this but they were wrong.

The bloody massacre ended with Naruto standing there shocked and horrified at what the woman did she didn't spare no lives she just straight up kill them.

She turned to him and smiled under her straw hat she walked to him with him flinched seeing her approach him.

She sheathed her sword and picked up the shell shocked boy cradling him as if he was a baby, He looked at her fearfully.

Her expression went from murderous to gentle kind expression.

" Sleep Naruto-kun" She said in a gentle tone as he obeyed her and closed his eyes.

" Naruto-kun No!" Screamed Hinata she wanted to stop the woman but was too frightened to move after witnessing what this woman did.

The woman turned her dark blue eyes at Hinata and gave the little girl a smile

" Goodbye Hinata Hyuuga..." She spoke turning away going to walk away but Hinata yelled.

" Why did you spare me!? where are you taking Naruto-kun!?" Hinata asked

" I sense good in you... that was why I spared you and had no reason to kill you and Naruto-kun is going to be with me for awhile but do not worry some day you will see him again..." She spoke vanishing with Naruto in her arms.

Hinata fell on her knees with wide eyes and fainted.

( Hokage Office)

" Teuchi I think your overreacting... this Hachishaku... can't be possible? I mean it's just a myth right?" Hiruzen said smoking his pipe.

" Lord Hokage I am not overreacting! he has been liked by her! you need to get a priest immediately!" Teuchi yelled

" Teuchi you need to relax... I'm sure Naruto will be fine I may have heard of the Hachishaku tale when I was a genin and believed her as a myth... and Hachishaku was only mentioned during the time my sensei and his wife were around" Hiruzen said with Teuchi scoffing.

" Lord Hokage please listen to me! he saw her today! he saw her during recess at the Shinobi academy we need to protect him from her! by kami please! she preys on children! I once had a friend who was liked by Hachishaku and he was never seen again when I was a kid" Teuchi said with the hokage frowning.

" He saw her? when did he tell you this?" Asked Hiruzen trying to keep his serious expression

" He came to my ramen stand to eat and I asked him how was his day at the academy and he told me it was ok until he said he saw something weird. He heard the sound she made and saw her straw hat... I asked him did he see her wearing a white dress and he said he didn't know! I Know it's her! who else in konoha wears a white dress looking 8 feet tall wearing a straw hat!?" Teuchi reasoned the Hokage sighing thinking over what the ramen chef was explaining to him.

" Alright Teuchi... I will have Naruto stay at my mansion tonight heavily guarded and see if I can ask the daimyo for one of his priests." He said with another sigh.

" There's not enough time! she could take him and no adult can't see her!" Said Teuchi looking afraid for Naruto.

" Then I will speak with Hiashi and ask for one of his Hyuuga clan members since the byukugan can see anything" He said before blowing smoke out his pipe

" This has to be done now Lord Hokage!" Teuchi said

" No need to rush I will have the bodyguards I assigned to naruto bring him here-" Hiruzen said but a Anbu nin barged looking at his leader with fear.

" Hokage-sama! something terrible has happened! a massacre!" Shouted the Anbu nin causing the Hokage and ramen chef to widen their eyes as they both ran out the door.

( Apartment complex area)

Hiruzen Sarutobi widened his eyes in complete horror looking at the massacre of all these dead civilians, Chunin's some jonin's

his Anbu and jonins are investigating the bloody massacre while other civilians who came to see the crime scene had looks of horror on their faces throwing up seeing what has happened.

" My kami... what caused this...?" The Hokage whispered.

" Do you think... _It_ did this hokage-sama?" Asked one Anbu nin who flinched at the Hokage's deadly glare.

" No... Naruto would have never done this..." He said with worry hoping and praying that The Kyuubi haven't influenced Naruto to do this as Neko kneeled down to her leader.

" Are there any survivors..?" He asked Neko while she nodded.

" Yes my Lord we only found one.." She replied

" Who is it?" He asked hoping he would ask information from the survivor who witnessed the massacre.

" The Hyuuga Heiress Hinata... my Lord" she said with him widened his eyes

" What was she doing here!?" Shouted Hiashi Hyuuga who just appeared on the massacre scene he had been looking for his daughter and wondered why wasn't she at home yet.

" We are trying to find out now Hiashi..." Spoke Hiruzen.

" Where is Naruto?" He asked turning towards Inu

" We are unable to find him Lord Hokage my dogs did say he was here but this was where he was last seen" Said Inu with The sandaime glaring at him

" What do you mean! you can't find him! he could not have just disappear! lock this village down and look everywhere for him!" He shouted

" We are too late.. ." Spoke Teuchi... making all eyes turn towards him.

" What are you implying Teuchi?" Asked Hiashi.

" She took him..." Said Teuchi with tears running down his cheeks slumping down on the ground shocking Hiruzen who went pale as orochimaru.

" Who took naruto?" Asked Inu...

" Hachishaku..." he whispered though Hiashi heard and paled in fear hearing that name

" No... No... No... NO!!!!!!" Screamed Hiruzen with everyone shocked and flinched.

" Look everywhere for him!! go outside the village and find him!!" He yelled with all his ninjas nodded and left without question

" Hiashi .. Hinata was a witness... we need her at the hospital and ask her for answers i believe she saw what naruto saw..." He said grimly... with the Hyuuga head nodding but was shaking when Hachishaku was mentioned

" Teuchi.." Hiruzen said with the ramen chef looking up with sadness

" This... is S-ranked.. . secret... don't speak of this to anyone..." He said as the chef nodded sadly

" I am sure the council will want to Know about this..." Hiruzen said with Hiashi picking up Hinata taking her to the hospital and Teuchi leaving, leaving the Hokage alone.

Hiruzen looked up at the giant figure head of Minato on the Hokage monument

 _" Minato I am so sorry..."_

He said with sadness...

" I need to call Jiraiya... and Tsunade..." He said leaving.

( With Naruto)

Hachishaku held Naruto like he was her child she smiled looking down at him as she hovered over the water heading to take him to a place where no one can find him or her...

Where were they going? well the tall woman was going to land of Uzu... that was currently in ruins that will be the place she hide him at.

But the question remains will Naruto ever be seen again? will he Know why was he taken?

 _To be continued_ **An: That's a rap I hope you enjoyed it chapter three will come soon what will Hachishaku do to Naruto? how will he react seeing her or even staying with her? find out in chapter three.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Hello here's chapter three not going to say much but I won't implied Hachishaku as a virgin sure she can be perverted. So at some point her and Naruto will have a hot lemon scene if you seen the Hentai she had sex with a little boy. and would he want to return to the village? I don't think so Plus I plan on giving Naruto some ghost abilities and there will be another Japanese urban legend in this story I'm sure you will like her and you have heard of her. Chapter will be short so enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Hachishaku returns to Uzu.

Uzushiogakure also known as the land of Uzu, which has been in ruins since the third Shinobi war. The place had been haunted no Shinobi or traveler has ever set foot in the deserted village and land that it was haunted by the spirits of the dead...

At the entrance gate stood red haired samurai's who are now ghosts and possible members of the Uzumaki clan who were killed in the Shinobi war also Uzumaki Jonins were at the gate.

Now how were the Uzumaki members brought back to the land of the living as ghosts? Ever since Hachishaku once set foot on this island she and two other urban legends like she is had used enough spiritual power and ghost energy to summon the dead she even Spoke to the Shinigami about handing her the souls of the Uzumaki to serve under her and her two friends.

Hachishaku had brought back over 700 Red haired Uzumaki members and had asked Shinigami to hand her one more soul, and she meant the soul of Kushina Uzumaki back...

The Red haired samurai's stood up looking at Hachishaku carrying a young boy as they let her pass since Hachishaku was the temporary Uzukage even though she didn't have any red hair they thanked her for bringing them back to the land of the living she took young naruto to the Closest hospital and Uzumaki healers come to heal the boy while she went to form a meeting with her ghost council.

( Uzu council chamber)

The room was full of Uzumaki and two other urban legends as Hachishaku made her appearance to the meeting.

" Greetings my fellow Uzumaki friends" Greeted Hachishaku as they greeted back.

" So your back and where have you gone too now?" Asked Garp Uzumaki who was in his seat.

" To retrieve Kushina's Heir... her son.." Spoke Hachishaku with all the red haired uzumaki's widened their eyes at this

" Kushina-chan had a son?" Asked Mito Uzumaki who also came back as a ghost while all eyes turned to the red haired woman who was present at the meeting.

" Where is my son... where is my baby boy!" Asked Kushina who had tears she herself is a ghost

" He is now being treated he was almost tortured by konoha villagers" She spoke while the Uzumaki's scowled had raised killer intent about what konoha has done while Kushina looked livid.

" THEY WHAT!?" Shouted Kushina

" So it seems that they didn't honor Minato's dying wish..." Spoke a woman with long black hair, she was wearing a surgical mask, a beige trench coat with foot long scissors in her right hand.

" I told Minato that this would happen! that they wouldn't honor his damn wish!" Spat Kushina

" Who Protected the boy?" Asked a one armed Red haired man with three scars on his face

" I did Shanks but Hinata Hyuuga almost tried to help" Spoke Hachishaku

" My little Hinata was trying to save Naruto-kun?" Asked a indigo haired woman who had the same eyes as a Hyuuga.

" Why yes Hitomi but she got frightened when she saw me" Answered Hachishaku

" We need to punish konoha with great vengeance! for hurting one of our own!" Spoke A long red haired woman with brown eyes.

" Calm yourself Erza-san they will pay the price someday I did promise all of you that you will get your vengeance on not only Iwa, Kumo and Kiri but also Konoha for not assisting you at the war and the day you were purged out" Hachishaku said.

" What was Sarutobi doing when young Naruto was harmed?" Asked Garp.

" Doing paperwork he even assigned bodyguards to the young boy and neither of them came for his help... the village hates Naruto.. they think he's the Kyuubi reborn..." Hachishaku said grimly

" My husband would be rolling over his grave he and his brother wouldn't be happy of what has become of Konoha now not even Minato" Spoke Mito with disgust.

" Wait a minute what about Naruto's godparents!? we specifically asked Tsunade and Jiraiya to look after him if me and Minato-kun died!" Spoke Kushina hoping someone had raised her son while she was dead.

" Kushina Naruto doesn't know his godparents or his heritage, Sarutobi lied to the boy the one Jiraiya had been visiting the sandaime giving him information about his spy network and not once visited the boy" said Hachishaku in a calm tone with Kushina looking furious.

" And Tsunade?" Asked Mito Uzumaki

" She has been lied too" Hachishaku replied with the council getting angrier

" Konoha has to pay I can't stand this not only they ignored our plea for assistance but has abused our clan heir! for something that was not his fault!" Said Thorn Uzumaki with his brother Fordo nodding ( An: Yes Commander Thorn and Fordo from star wars are Uzumaki and in this story)

" Patience Samurai Commander Thorn they will be punished some day" Spoke Hachishaku calming him.

" So what now? I mean he is the last living member of our clan what must we do?" Asked Garp

" I propose the CRA act... on him he will have more than one woman in his life I myself will be his wife... Kuchisake Onna and Yuki Onna will be his wives too" Spoke Hachishaku shocking the Undead Uzumaki council

" Very well it shall be done then since he is the last of our clan" Said Shanks

" I agree... we must keep our clan living... but what of the boy's training?" Mito said

" I will train him the method of sealing you can help too Mito-sama besides we also want to help him control the kyuubi's chakra" Said Kushina she wanted the chance to meet her son and train him as Mito nodded.

" You can leave me, Erza, Fordo and Thorn combat training ninjutsu, kenjutsu, and chakra control exercises" Said Shanks Uzumaki as the mentioned nodded at this.

" I Me and Yuki Onna will train him and gift him ghost like abilities and youkai powers" Said Kuchisake Onna.

" Then it's settled his training and meeting with all of you will begin first thing in the morning" Said Hachishaku as they all nodded and vanished leaving Hachishaku and Kuchisake Onna alone.

 _To be continued_

 **An: I hope you liked it** **Yes I put Yuki Onna and Kuchisake Onna in this story I'm using the "Carved" Kuchisake Onna version I confirmed Hachishaku , Kuchisake Onna and Yuki Onna will be in his harem feel free to pm me on your thoughts for this and the chapter I put Erza from fairy tail and Shanks from one piece in this story too.**


	4. chapter 4

**An: Hello reader's here is the next chapter for The 8 foot kitsune I'm putting under 1k words to show Naruto speak to Hachishaku-sama along side Kuchisake- Onna ( Using the Carved version of Kuchisake) And Yuki Onna ( Not sure which Yuki Onna should I use, I want to use Mizore's mother) two other urban legends will meet Naruto. and for the record this is pretty much the First Naruto X Japan urban legends fic I will make a 2nd one having Naruko became the Slit mouth woman Kuchisake Onna. and a 3rd one with Naruto or Naruko having all 9 Japan urban legends or Yokai demons sealed into him. that's all I have to say enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 4: The tale of the Urban Legends part one.

( With Naruto)

Naruto was stirring in his sleep and was troubled as he cracked opened his eyes as his sight was a bit blurry and couldn't see anything he waited for a bit to let his vision adjust... he had a crazy dream that he saw a giant woman wearing a white morning dress and straw hat... and she had very large breasts. He blushed at the thought of her giant knockers but quickly put it aside also shivering at how murderous this tall woman was... he witnessed gruesome attacks she did to those villagers sure they deserved to die since they made him suffer through his 6 years. But after she approached to Naruto he saw gentleness in her eyes when she told him to sleep and he just flat out obeyed her as if he was under her control.

 _" Where am I?"_ Wondered Naruto looking around as his vision was getting better, he instantly noticed he was in a hospital boy he hated hospitals before he could get up and move around a voice stopped him.

" Stay where you are dear child... you need more time to rest" Spoke a gentle voice with Naruto turning his head at the source of who he heard, he widened his eyes looking at the woman who killed those villagers.

" Wh-Who are you!?" He asked looking at her in fear but paused when he felt her big hand stroke his face gently.

" Calm down Naruto-kun... you are safe, I mean you no harm... I know you are afraid of what I did to those pitiful villagers but I did it to protect you" Said Hachishaku in a soothing soft voice that made Naruto look at her as if she was his mother. He widened his eyes now realizing that this woman had saved him from the villagers who were about to torture him and the fact she wasn't going to hurt him, For the first time he felt touched and was never given this much affection he looked at her with hope and inhaled her beautiful sweet smell that he was already loving.

" You saved me?" He asked softly with her nodding while she hugged him with his face now into her large mounds he blushed laying his head against her soft pillows.

" Everything will be alright Naruto-kun just trust in me, my friends and some people who are dying to meet you" Said Hachishaku while he looked up at her.

" Trust you..? and who wants to see me?" He asked with her nodding.

" Naruto-kun hold still and trust me.." Hachishaku said now poking her finger tips at his eyes channeling her ghost like chakra into his eyes with Naruto flinched as she pulled away.

" What did you do to me?" He asked reopening his eyes.

" I have given you the gift to see ghosts and Yokai." Hachishaku said smiling while he smiled back.

" I can see ghosts!? dattebayo! super cool you enchanced my eye sight!" He asked looking happy while she giggled and looked at him.

" I umm never catched your name... so who are you and how do you know my name?" Asked Naruto

" I am Hachishaku-sama, and to answer your question Naruto-kun I knew your name from the day you was born... I am what you call a ghost..." Explained Hachishaku looked into his ocean blue eyes before Naruto could speak another voice.

" So the boy is awake..." said a monotone voice with Naruto and Hachishaku turning towards the one who was talking was none other than Kuchisake Onna.

" Who is she?" Asked Naruto while noticing the surgical mask on her face.

" That Naruto-kun is Kuchisake Onna the slit mouth woman, she is my dear friend and a ghost just like me" Said Hachishaku

" Am I pretty?" Asked Kuchisake Onna

" Yes you are pretty" He said.

" Even like this?" Asked the slit mouth woman as she removed the mask off her face revealing her slit mouth which caused Naruto to widen his eyes at the slit on her mouth.

" Ye-Yes..." He replied with Kuchisake Onna narrowing her eyes but dropped it when she saw Hachishaku's glare

" Thank you for being honest" Kuchisake Onna said.

" How did you get your mouth slitted?" Naruto asked with Kuchisake Onna staring at him

" Why do you want to know?" Kuchisake Onna said with a slight glare

" Taeko... tell him he needs to know how you got your mouth slitted" Said Hachishaku with Kuchisake Onna looking at her with a heated glare.

" That name has no meaning to me now, young Naruto my mouth was slitted by my husband... when he caught me cheating" She explained

( An: I know in the Carved movie her son slitted her mouth but I wanted to use the original tale of how her mouth got slitted.)

" In a act of rage he slitted my mouth with his sword saying ' Now who will think you're pretty' that was what made me the Kuchisake Onna I was turned into an vengeful spirit haunting those and killing those when I ask my victims am I pretty. But either way they die at my hands" Said Kuchisake Onna explaining her tale while Naruto looked a little scared.

" Did your husband really have slit your mouth out of spite just because you cheated on him?" Naruto asked with Kuchisake Onna nodding

" Yes... he was very jealous and he was a samurai at that too" Said Kuchisake Onna with Naruto processing her tale.

" So... Hachishaku-sama who are these people who want to see me" Said Naruto

" Ah yes your reletives" She said shocking him

" Huh!? I have fa-family!?" He asked with wide eyes and hope he had reletives? which would mean he would have the chance to meet his family that he never knew about until he was an orphan.

" Yes you do someone very special is dying to see you" Hachishaku said snapping her fingers with a long red haired Uzumaki woman appearing with violet eyes as she was wearing a green dress.

" Naruto-kun? is that you my baby boy?" Said the woman with tears in her eyes with him looking directly at her.

" Who are you?" He asked who was this woman

" I am your mother Kushina Uzumaki" She said with tears of joy with Naruto froze in place letting her words repeat in his mind did he hear correctly? did she just say that she was his Mother?

" Did you just say, you are my mother?" He asked looking at while she nodded

" Come give me a hug Naruto-kun" She said with him wasting no time in doing so rushing to her hugging her fully as she wrapped her arms around him.

" Mother!" He said crying into her chest while she embraced him in the hug.

" Naruto-kun" She said softly holding her son with Hachishaku and Kuchisake Onna watching

Hachishaku was happy that she brought his mother back and was glad that Naruto was happy.

Kuchisake Onna stared blankly looking at the two hugging... but deep down inside her she felt sad, she wished her son was alive and never killed him, Kuchisake Onna Used to be Taeko Matsuzaki who was the mother of three children, she was later divorced and took custody of her children that was when she was being taken over by a vengeful spirit and was in a coughing fit she abused her three children but she couldn't control herself because the spirit was making her abuse her two sons and daughter. Sometime later she killed her son and daughter leaving her last son Noburu Matsuzaki alive and kept abusing him. That was until she tried fighting the spirit and told her son she was sorry and that she couldn't control herself so she thought of one thing that could rid of the spirit she grabbed a butcher knife and handed it to her son telling him to aim at her neck chopping her head completely off, he felt scared of doing this but if he didn't cut her head off the spirit will take over and force her to kill her only living son. She grabbed some scissors and was about to kill her son only for him to slit her mouth like her husband did she collapsed as he stabbed Taeko in the stomach, moments later Taeko died while her son Noburu placed her surgical mask on her mouth before dragging her into a closet putting a beige trench coat to cover her body while he put the scissors in the closet with her and locked it. Time had passed once her son grew up Taeko had broke out of the closet that was suppose to contain her and much to horror she had been reborn as Japan's most scariest urban legend Kuchisake Onna The Slit Mouth Woman and has been killing children. Taeko was now cursed as Kuchisake Onna yet her soul is trapped in Kuchisake Onna's body.

 _" My only regret is that I couldn't control myself from killing Noburu-kun... yet he is now in the afterlife with his brother and sister while I am tainted by the spirit of Kuchisake Onna"_ Thought Taeko sadly remembering how she killed him and tried to kill that other teacher and little girl.

" Mom I'm so happy I could see you I always wondered what you and Dad were like" Naruto said happily with Kushina looking down while giving Hachishaku a knowing look

Hachishaku noticed that look and had a grim expression she didn't know how Naruto would react if he had the nine tails sealed into him and his father was responsible for sealing Kyuubi into him, At some point she wanted to talk to the Shinigami to hand her the soul of Minato Namikaze but the death god denied her request because Minato's soul now belonged to him and him alone so she knew that was out of the question unless She gives the Shinigami a sacrifice for an exchange on Minato's soul. But for now that can wait and that later she would ask him to hand her the souls of the 1st and 2nd Hokage.

So with a head nod she motioned for Kushina to tell him what he needed to know.

" _As much as I hate to sadden Naruto-kun about telling him his burden that it breaks my heart... but he needs to know the truth after what the Hokage denied him of his heritage and knowledge of his parents."_ Thought Hachishaku with a sad look in her dark blue eyes.

" Naruto listen to me baby, tell me do you know why are you hated in the village?" She asked with him looking down sadly.

" No... but I do get called a demon or a monster..." He said sadly with Kushina holding her anger at what the village did to her son, She wasn't the only one royally pissed with Konoha and the Hokage for ruining Naruto's life, her whole clan is pissed and wants to strike konoha down with great vengence and furoius anger on top of betraying them, didn't assist them during the 3rd Shinobi war and now they have abused Kushina's Heir to the Uzumaki clan but Hachishaku promised them that their vengeance will be granted soon.

" Naruto the real reason is why you are hated is because you have the Kyuubi sealed into you... it was sealed by none other by the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze who is your father" Kushina said also upset with Minato too for condemning their child this burden.

Everyone waited for Naruto's reaction.

He stood there frozen hearing what his mother told him, he didn't want to believe it he really didn't want to..

" My father... is the Yondaime... and he is responsible for why my life is like this!" He exclaimed with tears looking angry while Kushina looked away but looked back at her son hugging him.

" Please Naruto I understand y-" She was cut off when Naruto glared at her.

" You understand!? did you realize what kind of hard life I went through because he sealed a monster into me! I didn't ask for this curse!" Naruto yelled with him leaking the Kyuubi's chakra shocking the three

" Naruto-kun calm down please I know how you feel I was against the idea of him sealing the Kyuubi into you honest! but he just wanted to be a damn hero and do what he thought would be best!. Believe me during my death I knew at some point his dying wish wouldn't come true I know the hard life jinchuriki's had went through and I feared that for you! please you have every right to be angry at your father but you have to accept this burden hear me out me and my master Mito Uzumaki wish to train you on how to control it's chakra!" Reasoned Kushina with Naruto looking at her lessening his anger as he closed his eyes listening to what she just said.

" You can help me control the beast that's inside me?" He said with her nodding.

" Yes we promise to help you" Said Kushina stroking his head.

" Trust in your mother Naruto-kun, give her a chance you always wanted to see your mother and be loved by a family" Stated Hachishaku as Naruto turned to look at the tall woman then to his mother before sighing.

" Well I do desire to become the greatest Shinobi in the world and need all the training I can get so let's make my dream come true!" Naruto said with a light smile.

" That's what I like to hear now come you have a few others that want to meet you and discuss your future" Said Kushina with Naruto nodding

" So where am I?" Naruto asked

" You are in your new home the Land of Uzu" Answered Hachishaku with naruto's eyes bludged out in shock he was in the land of Uzumaki's!.

" Yes Naruto-kun you are in my home country you have a lot of cousins who want to see you" Said Kushina with a smile

(A day later in Konoha)

When word got out that a scary massacre broke out in konoha the people of the village were getting scared and were very frightful for what was about to Happen, The Sandaime had called upon a meeting with both council's and his two students who he had summoned and told them about Naruto's abduction which made Tsunade very livid and demanded why was she denied of her godson and the fact she had been lied too by both of the people she considered friends she was nearly close to chewing out her sensei and perverted team mate but the Hokage tried to reason with her with jiraiya also trying to calm his team mate but they both knew about Tsunade's bad temper and decided to get her on her good side. while Jiraiya scowled at his sensei for letting Naruto get abducted so today it the massacre was going to be discussed by The sandaime.

" Thank you all for coming on such short notice... you all are pretty aware of the massacre that happened last night right?" Said the Hokage.

" Lord Hokage did you think it was the _fox_ that did this?" Asked Inoichi who looked horrifed.

" No I believe it was something else Inoichi because Naruto Uzumaki was abducted on the same night..." Replied The sandaime making both council's looking at each other as Hiruzen turned his glance on Hiashi Hyuuga who was shaking and sweating with so much fear. Now why was the Famed Hyuuga clan head so jumpy and scared at the mention of a certain urban legend, Everybody noticed and looked confused on why did the Hyuuga clan head feel so scared.

 _" What's his problem?"_ Thought all the clan heads including The Hokage and two sannin.

After taking Hinata to the Hospital his daughter told him what she witnessed and it sent a shiver down his spine he couldn't even sleep just by thinking about _her._

" Well this is surprising the stoic Hiashi Hyuuga suddenly feels afraid" Spoke Shikaku Nara

" Hiashi what did Hinata witness since she was the only witness at the massacre" Spoke the Sandaime who needed to know is it true the Hachishaku-sama kidnap Naruto last night, With Hiashi taking a deep breathe and spoke.

" Hokage-sama... my daughter saw Hachishaku-sama she saw her murder the villagers and took Naruto-san..." He spoke making every Older generation Shinobi pale in fear at the mention of Hachishaku including Jiraiya and Tsunade.

" You can't be serious Hiashi how can your little girl see the urban legend?" Asked Danzo he didn't look convinced or belived in the Urban legends that use to roam all over the elemental nations from the era of the 6 paths to the 1st, 2nd Shinobi war even during the time when the 1st and 2nd Hokage's we're still around.

" You think my daughter is joking? she saw what she saw and I believe her! The urban legends have returned!" Hiashi said with a horrifed look shocking the council while the Hokage was in silence.

" I think your overreacting Hiashi-san the urban legends are nothing but myths and don't exist... they are just made up stories that are suppose to frighten young children" Said Homura with Danzo and Koharu nodding in full agreement.

" Actually he's not..." Spoke Jiraiya making everyone turn towards him.

" What are you implying Jiraiya?" Asked Hiruzen

" During my traveling and spy network I have heard of some scary rumors going on that there is a possibility that the urban legends were sighted" Answered Jiraiya making everyone gasp and have worried looks.

" We are getting off topic we need to do something about the massacre and the disappearance of the kyuubi jinchuriki" Spoke Koharu not wanting to hear these annoying tales

" No... we need to know what does Hachishaku want with Naruto and why?" Spoke Tsunade who wanted to find out where is her God son.

" I do not know.. why did she Target him of all people..." Spoke Inoichi

" Do you think it's wise to send a tracking team to find him" Spoke Shinbi

" No I think I will have my spy network do the job and see if anything pops up..." Said Jiraiya

" And how are we going to explain to the villagers about the massacre" Said Koharu

" We will tell them that a rogue ninja did it, if we tell them about the Hachishaku-sama coming here that will cause chaos among the village children, What was said in this meeting is S-ranked don't speak of it out in public, consider this meeting over" Spoke the Sandaime leaving him alone with Jiraiya and Tsunade

" Sensei we must find Naruto there is no telling what Hachishaku will do to him...!" Yelled Tsunade

" I am working on that Tsunade all we have to do is hope that Jiraiya's spy network will find any sightings of Naruto." Spoke the Sandaime with Jiraiya nodding

" And once Naruto is found and returned we are going to make things right with him and if you two screw this up I will beat the both of you with an inch of your life" Threatened Tsunade with Hiruzen and Jiraiya flinching watching her leave.

" Find that boy Jiraiya I am counting on you and your spy network to find our weapon" Hiruzen said

" Consider it done" Jiraiya said walking away leaving the sandaime alone.

Before the Sandaime could leave he paused and for some reason he felt a chill run down his spine as if he could feel it that one day something terrible will happen and the village but waved it off unaware to him that a figure was watching him as the figure vanished.

 _To be Continued_

 **An: Hope you enjoyed it I might pull a time skip in the next chapter maybe do the Wave arc So tell me what did you think?**


End file.
